Demons of the Past and Future
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Maria Atkinson is the last female dog demon in the present day, hidden by a seal on her blood from her biological parents, what happens when she follows Kagome down the Bone Eater's Well?
1. Chapter 1

Maria stared at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't look anything like a Japanese schoolgirl, her green skirt and sailor top didn't make much different to her, she rather preferred her gothic attire. She had just transferred into this middle school from America; her father had gotten a promotion and decided to transfer here to Japan.

She gave her waist length hair one last brush. Before grabbing her schoolbag and heading to the door where she put on her shoes. She headed to the train station to go to school, she spotted a few of the girls that wore the same uniform as she did heading in the same direction.

Once she got to the school, she headed into the entrance where she overheard a conversation about a new girl. Maria never had understood how she could hear from a distance. She heard something about what the new girl looked like and what class she would be attending for the year or whenever she decided to leave.

Maria grinned as she tried not to laugh. She found out that she was in Class A, so she went inside the classroom to wait for her lessons to begin.

Once the Sensai had called class to order, he made Maria to stand up in front of the class, to introduce her, she felt eyes on her and caught the girl named Kagome for whatever reason this girl was staring in surprise at her.

"My name is Atkinson Maria; I have transferred because of my father's new job promotion." Maria greed with a slight bow, then she gave a little information about herself, she had studied martial arts in the states, and hoped further her skills in that area, she also liked to read and study myths and legends when she wasn't doing schoolwork.

Kagome paled as she stared at the new girl in her class.

Maria went back to her desk, and began the task of learning.

As the hours ticked by, Maria got very bored.

The bell finally rang to signal the end of class; Maria got up and filed out with the other students.

"Hey, Maria-chan, wait up." One of her new classmates called out to her.

Maria stopped as she headed out of the gate; she turned to see who had called to her.

It was Miyu the class rep.

Maria looked at the girl with indifference, "Can I help you?"

"Maria-chan, some of us were heading out to get some burgers and I was wondering if you want to join us?" the rep asked

"No thank you," Maria stated, "I want to change out of this outfit as soon as I can."

"Oh really well you can join us after you change even Kagome's going to join us" Miyu suggests

Maria truly didn't understand why this girl was even speaking to her. "We'll see." Before she turned and headed back to the train station.

Once Maria got home, she changed into normal clothes, she went to find a message from her father, saying to fend for herself tonight, and he was going be working late."

"As usual." Maria muttered aloud, sometimes she thought if she disappeared, her father would not notice. She made sure she had money in her wallet, and went back out into Tokyo to find somewhere for dinner. As much as she wanted to be alone, she decided to take up the offer from the girl in her class.

As she made her way to the train station, she could feel the eyes following her as she moved with a practiced ease.

She glanced around to try to spot who was watching her but she couldn't. She got off the train near the burger place as she the girls from her class.

She walked into WacDonald's and seen the girls from school.

The girls saw Maria walk in, "Maria-chan, over here, grab a seat." Miyu said with a happy smile.

Maria raised an eyebrow but did not say anything; she walked up to the counter and ordered her meal choice. As Maria ordered her meal, she could not help but hear her classmate talking one was even complimenting her outfit.

She went and sat down by the girls in her school uniforms.

Maria looked at the girls, not saying a word.

Miyu looked around the table "Well now that we're all here let me introduce everyone here if you don't mind."

Maria barely nodded,

Miyu made her way around the table as she got to the four girls, "and this is Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka and lastly Kagome."

Maria barely acknowledged the other three, her eyes were on Kagome, and something about her screamed that Maria had to get away. The teenage girl was brought out of her thoughts when her order number was called.

She went and got her food the table saw that she moved with a strange grace to her and Kagome felt like she reminded her of some one.

Maria did not like the staring; it made her feel like she was on exhibit at the zoo.

As she got back to the table one of the girls asked if she was ever on the gymnastics team at her old school.

"No." Maria answered in an off-handed way.

"Then how did you get so graceful you like a dancer?" one of the braver boys asked from the next table, who wore the boys' uniform.

"I do not know what you're talking about. If you were in homeroom, you would have found out that I do not take dance lessons or anything girly." Maria responded

The group continued to talk for a whole longer about normal things Kagome for the most part just sat there and listened to the others as they talked

Maria watched as the girls that were closer to Kagome talk about a jealous, overprotective, two-timing boyfriend of hers. "At least Higurashi-san has a boyfriend; can the rest of you say as much?"

The girls just sputtered at this "that's not the point the fact is that he cheats on her but when another boy looks at her he all mine, mine, mine."

Maria took a sip of her drink, "You are only hearing stories, have you met the boy in question?"

"Well just that one time at the school play, he helped out with the final act." Eri answered

"Then you shouldn't come to conclusions without getting to a know a person's background, no offense intended, Higurashi-san, but I think this boyfriend of yours doesn't know how to express his emotions most likely due to early trauma in his childhood."

Kagome could not help but agree with her "domo, Maria-chan that's what I've been trying tell them for months now"

"Do not address so informal, Higurashi-san. You do not know me at all." Maria states, she ate her meal.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me." Kagome apologized

Maria nods, "That goes for the rest of you as well." She gathered the remains of her tray, went and threw them away.

"Of course Atkinson-san" They answered with a bow

Maria gave one last look at Kagome before she walked the door.

The rest of the table continue to talk as Maria left but Maria heard their words most were asking Kagome, if she did something to make her mad.

Maria walked down the sidewalk, away from the restaurant and ducked into a nearby shop, she pretended to browse as she waited for Kagome to be away from her friends.

A few minutes later, she saw Kagome wave goodbye to her friends as she rushes off towards her home.

Maria exited the shop, "Higurashi-san," she called out.

The girl stopped and turned around "yes, Arkinson-san, can I help you?"

"I must apologize for my behavior, but your friends are annoying," Maria answers, as she bowed a little.

"I agree sometimes but there good friends but it is something you have to grow to, but I really have to go now, so I see you in class, okay," the girl says as she hurries off

Maria thought that this was odd, so she followed at a discreet distance.

As she follows, she saw Higurashi run into her house hearing "I'm going to the well back in a bit."

Maria panted from the stair climb as she saw something strange from the well house, a strange glowing light. She decided to investigate and looked around to make sure she was not seen. She slipped into the well house, the old well looked like nothing special, but Kagome was nowhere to be found.

As she looked around, she saw there was a ladder set in to the well, but as far as she could see, the well was dry and very shallow.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," Maria thought aloud as she climbs over the lip of the well. She lost her footing and fell but she didn't hit the bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

As she finally hits the ground, she saw that it was damp, Maria tilted her head up, and gasped aloud, she saw clear blue sky instead of the roof of the well house.

Her sharp hearing heard the voice of Higurashi and a few others; she did not know talking about a shard of some kind.

Maria climbed out of the well, and flipped over the lip, "Higurashi!"

"Atkinson-san, what the hell are you doing here." Kagome yelled in surprise as the other two rushed to grab her.

The two other reached her side and grabbed her, the male in the red kimono, "who are and how did you get here and how do you know, Kagome?"

"That is what I want to know, I saw this strange light from your well and somehow ended up slipping and ended up here!" Maria exclaimed

Kagome rushed up to them yelling, "InuYasha, let her go, she's my classmate."

Maria smirked, "Overprotective is right, but you forgot to mention, he has dog ears!"

"Oh he's a bit of a dog nut he just likes to wear them," Kagome quickly explains not meeting Maria's eyes.

"You're lying through your teeth." Maria accused before she turned a frosty glare on the dog-eared boy, "Now will you let go of me."

"Why should I, how do I know you won't try to attack us or hurt Kagome, you did follow her here." The dog-eared boy growled at her.

Maria grabbed the boy's arm and twisted it around. "I'm confused as hell; I do not even know where I am! For another thing, dog-boy, if I wanted to hurt Higurashi, I would have already!"

Just as she does that, she hears Higurashi yell, "sit boy" and the dog boy was slammed in to the ground

Maria looked at the crater, since she jump away as soon as she saw the light form around dog boy's neck, "That was…awesome!"

Kagome just stared at her new classmate with her face in disbelief this was not what she expected.

Maria grinned, "I'm already freaking out of being in a strange clearing where your Shrine is supposed to be, so seeing a guy being slammed into ground with just two words, is pretty cool."

From the ground she heard a muffled voice call out "you said you were gonna try to stop doing that Kagome and I was just trying to protect you here."

Maria walked up toward Kagome, "Looking good for someone with life threatening illnesses."

Kagome blushes at her words "ok you caught me but what I want to know is why the well worked for you."

Maria thought about that, "Perhaps, I have something to do here wherever here is?" she reached up to her neck and felt the fang pendant, she always had. It felt warm in her hand for some reason.

Kagome and Maria walked down the path toward the village, while Kagome explained everything that happened since she turned fifteen.

"You mean to tell me, we're in the past right now and that boy in red is a half-demon and you're hunting these jewel shards to save the past?" Maria asked

Kagome nods, "That's about it."

Maria stopped and stared at the village, "Wow." She blinked and noticed her contacts were going dry.

Kagome lead the other futuristic teenager to a hut,

"Kagome, you're back!"

A small fox boy ran out to meet them but as he saw the new person he skidded to a stop "Who are you and why are you here with Kagome?" he said with a cute growl in his voice.

"Maria and I have no idea." Maria answered

The fox boy seemed to bristle up and try to growl deeper "If you're here for the shards then you're gonna have to fight for them."

Maria just picked the kid up, "You're too small to be a proper challenge, besides, it's not in my nature to abuse children no matter the species."

"Shippo, if Maria-chan wanted to have the jewel shards, she would have taken them in my time." Kagome reasons

"On my own defense, I never even knew about them until Kagome-chan told me about them." Maria states, she just decided that being friends with Kagome would be more fun then she had thought.

"But Kagome, how is she even here? I thought you and InuYasha were the only one that could travel thought the well." He said with a pout.

"No idea, how she got here." Kagome answers

"I'm standing right here," Maria complained

"Well then how did you get here?" Shippo ask while he was still up in the air

"We've been through this before, I have no idea how I got here. So let's drop it." Maria answered, as she bent over to set the strange boy creature down.

The fox boy looked her over, "Well okay by the way I'm Shippo, and I'm a fox demon"

"And I'm human as far as I know." Maria responds, "And I have to sit down before I collapse."

Kagome finished leading Maria into the village, where the villagers stared at the new oddly dressed girl, Kagome entered a hut with Maria following very uneasy.

"Lady Kagome, it's good to see you once more."

Maria bit her lip, trying not to stare at the people in the hut. However, she couldn't help it; she was seeing people long dead in her time period.

"And who is the fine lady with you a friend?" the monk asked, standing up to greet the newcomer.

Maria grinned, "Maria,"

"Ahh a lovely name for a beautiful woman such as yourself." The man in the robe stated as he went up and grabbed one of her hands, "Will you do me the honor of baring my children?"

Maria opened her mouth but no words came forth, until she felt something on her rear end, she hit the monk square in the face, "Pervert!"

The girl sitting on the floor with the look of murderous wrath glaring at the monk, smiled suddenly, "You're alright with me, and I'm Sango."

Maria looked at the girl with murder in her eyes, "Is he always like this, and why hasn't anybody castrated him yet?" she all but yelled

"He is always like that." Shippo answers, as he jump onto Maria's shoulder.

She looks at the kid with a gentle smile "Well i hope you don't get any lessons from him you're too sweet for that."

Shippo grinned, "I don't need to be a lecher like Miroku, and I'm too cute."

"Yes, but don't let it go to your head kid cute only gets you so far." Maria responds with a grin as she rustled his hair.

"The lecher was at it again," a gruff male voice asked,

"Yep, and Maria-chan, punched him." Shippo answers.

"When I'm glad to see that someone else knows how to deal with the leach, haha." Inuyasha states

"Not the first one, I dealt with. Another reason, why I moved to Japan." Maria stated as she looked around the modest hut,

"Better then history class, isn't it?" Kagome asked as she grinned at her new friend

"Way better, the teacher never told us there were demons in this era," Maria answers,

Inuyasha just groaned at them "Why are you even talking about that place of torture?"

"Since when do you know about school?" Maria asked "And since when did you decide, I'm in the nice human category?"

"I didn't say you were and as for school, I've been to your world a few times before and to tell the truth, i rather deal with Naraku than that place."

Inuyasha answers

Maria rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. "I got kicked out of my last school,"

"If it was like Kagome's school, i don't blame ya." Inuyasha said with a chuckle "That don't mean i trust you but we can agree on that."

"All schools are alike, but I had one too many strikes on my record and getting into a fight was the last time," Maria explains,

The group just stared at her while Inuyasha just chuckled even more.

"Maria-chan, why don't you sit down and have some tea?" Kagome asked with a strained smile.

The enchanted necklace slammed InuYasha into the floorboards. "Kagome."

Maria just fell on the floor laughing "oh Kagome-chan, please don't stop this is too much fun." she said as she gasped for air.

"I didn't mean it, Inuyasha. I'm sorry." Kagome apologized

InuYasha just growled "What are you laughing about you try living with this thing around your neck." as he shakes the beads at her.

"No thanks," Maria responds, she rubbed her eyes, then reached into one of her pockets and got out her contact case.

Shippo saw the small case "Hey what's that you have there is it another piece of magic from your world." He asked with a look at her hands.

She bit her lip; she was starting to like these people well except the pervert and the dog-boy. "I suppose you can say that. I can change my eye color."

"Really wow can you show me please." the little fox-boy asked

Maria nods, and reached for her eye, "Now you see brown eye, now you don't." she removed her contact and revealed a golden hued eye. Now she had one golden eye and one brown eye.

Shippo stared at her eye, "Wow, you got eyes like InuYasha; you're not a half-demon, are you?"

Maria removed the other contact, and put both in the case, "As far as I know, I'm not. I do not have the dog-ears, as he does. This is the reason; I got kicked out of my old school."

"What? That's intolerable how can they do that just because your eyes are strange." Sango said with a sneer.

"Just by being different, my eyes have never been golden until a few years ago," Maria explains, "And some people in our time are just bullies,"

"I really hate those types of people even when i was growing up." Sango agreed

Maria looked down at the floor; she had the gut feeling that she should be here, for what she didn't know. "Can I stay here?"

The group looked at each other and just shook their head "sure, i don't any problem with it, do you, guys?"

"No." Inuyasha disagrees

Maria's golden hued eyes flickered to Inuyasha.

"And what's your problem with me staying, Dog-boy." Maria snarled at him, her anger rising at his tone.

"You're not even supposed to be here, that's my problem." Inuyasha growls back at her.

"You ever thought that maybe just maybe I'm supposed to be here and that's why the well let me through huh you mangy mutt." she yelled at him her voice growling all the more.

"Inuyasha," Kagome stated all too sweetly.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha began

"Sit!" Kagome exclaimed, "She's staying here, because I want someone, I can study with."

InuYasha just groaned from the floor "That not fair, Kagome just because you want a friend does not mean you get to say who joins our group, it's bad enough with that stray always coming around."

Maria looked at InuYasha coldly, "I can help too, and another thing, I'm not after the shards, I could care less about them,"


	3. Chapter 3

DarkPriestess66: Oopss, I forgot to mention, I have no rights of ownership to Inuyasha, just borrowing the characters to have some fun with, only thing I own is a Shippo and Sesshomaru plushie, one is cute and the other looks like he's going to destroy me in my sleep.

* * *

After both girls returned to their time for supplies, Maria having left a note saying; she was staying over at a new friend's house and not to bother calling her, because she would be having her nose in a book the entire night. They went back through the well, Maria felt like giggling to herself for the second time, the first was a complete shock; this time was starting to feel natural.

"You know, Kagome-chan, I could get use to this, this is kinda fun." Maria states with a smile on her face.

"You haven't faced death yet." Kagome responds, as she shifted her huge yellow bag onto her shoulders again.

"I guess so but till then I guess I'll enjoy the ride." Maria said with a shrug

Kagome just shook her head, she wouldn't have been this way when she first got here, and she was scared to death. She wondered why Maria was able to pass through the well, was she a reincarnation of someone of importance in the battle with Naraku?

"Kagome-chan, what's with the weird look now, you're starting to creep me out here?" Maria asked with a worried look in her eyes

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're here in the Feudal Era." Kagome answers, "It doesn't make any sense,"

"Like I said; I have no idea but I figure I must be a part of this, how I don't know yet, so let's fine out and get all these jewel shards." Maria responded with a wary grin

The gang plus one started out of the village, Maria was walking in back, her eyes flickering to everything that was new to her. She adjusted the straps on her backpack. She was in awe as she pictured what was there in their time, the buildings that sprung up to take the place of the trees.

She soon saw a cat was following them as well; what was strange, it had two tails.

She shook her head, deciding that it did not matter that the cat had two tails; she had a fox demon kit as new friend along with a demon slayer and a perverted Buddhist monk.

Sango reached over, "Kirara, there you are. I want you to meet Kagome's friend Maria. Maria, this is Kirara." She said as she brought the cat over.

Apparently, she was only Kagome's friend until she proved her worth.

The gothic teenager sang softly under her breath.

Shippo heard her and smiled at her "Your voice is nice, but what kind of music is that? Kagome's music sounds like that?"

Maria blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Just something, I have stuck in my head."

"Really, I like it, what's the name of it and do you know any more?" the fox kit questioned with an eager smile.

"That one is called 'If I die young," Maria answered, "And I know a lot of songs, I used to sing in a choir,"

Shippo smiled even more and hops up to her shoulder "how come you dress different than Kagome and ..." the fox kid went on asking questions for a few minutes more.

Maria felt a smile grace her lips, as she answered the questions, "Well I do wear the same clothing as Kagome, when I go to school, I just like to prefer to dress like this out of school, and from what I know of this time, someone wearing a short skirt like Kagome would be of negotiable virtue."

Kagome just looked over to Maria "well the truth I just don't worry about what other people think."

"Of course, you don't. You have dog-boy to threaten to kill them." Maria responds, "Unlike you, I don't have a protector; I have to protect myself,"

InuYasha just huffed, "She doesn't need my protection, and quite frankly, she drives me nuts."

Maria glanced over at Kagome, who was staring at the ground, "I think you should apologize."

"Sit!" Kagome commanded, as she finally looked up with fire blazing in her eyes.

"Nevermind." Maria muttered as Inuyasha crashed into the ground.

"What the hell, Kagome? You had no reason to do that, I was just telling the truth that's all." InuYasha yelled at her as he got up.

"I'm driving you nuts, huh? Then you can find the jewel shards without me!" Kagome shouted right back at him.

Maria noticed that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went and sat down on an overly large tree root, she went over to join them.

"So I take it, this happens often?" Maria asked with a look at the two arguing on the road.

"Every day," Sango answered.

"So how long and does anybody have a deck of cards." in the background, they heard the two continue to argue and yell at each other.

Finally, Kagome turns around "you are such a jerk" she stormed off in the direction they had just come from.

"Well I can see that males haven't evolved in five hundred years," Maria commented, leaning against the tree near Sango rather than Miroku. "Who wants to go after her?"

Sango stood up, "I'll go, no offense but I know Kagome better then you do right now,"

Maria moved off to the side and began to practice her stances, for focus and discipline.

Shippo watched her for a while as Miroku just leaned back and went to sleep.

Maria stopped, she caught something out of the corner of her sight, she ran a hand through her hair, and looked few strands, she didn't understand, "What the…" those few strands of hair were silverish white.

"What's wrong? Maria, is something wrong?" Shippo asked standing up to move over to her.

"My hair is turning white," Maria, answered confused, she had no idea what was happening to her.

Shippo looked at her strangely "Really, I wonder what that means. I hope it's nothing bad."

"Me too, Shippo." Maria responds, as she studied her hair.

Just then InuYasha ran pass them yelling "Hurry up and bring the prev with you, Kagome is in trouble." He bounded off towards the hill Kagome crossed.

Maria went over and grabbed Miroku's staff, and poked him with it. "Wake up, lecher."

"Huh, what is it? I was just getting comfortable here." Miroku asked standing up.

"Kagome is in trouble," Maria answered grabbing her backpack, and swinging onto her shoulders, she took off running,

He quickly jumped in to action and ran to where he saw Kagome ran off.

Maria skidded to a stop and saw the 'danger' Kagome was in there was a man no demon, flirting with Kagome.

"Get away from her, you mangy flea bag." Inuyasha yelled

"Why should I? Kagome is destined to be my mate." The other demon yelled back.

Maria just stared in between the two dimwitted males and step up in between them. "Shut up!"

They both turned to look at her "you stay out of this, it doesn't concern you." The both yelled at her at the same time.

Maria flicked both wrists and out came daggers into her hands, "Try that again. You two are just yapping puppies,"

"I have got to get me whatever weapons Maria has." Sango commented, as she thought about how to add such a device to her slayer uniform.

The two demons jumped back in shock at what they saw. Kagome jumped as well shocked and wondering what else is hidden on her body.

"Far as I'm concerned, you both don't deserve Kagome's affections, since you're acting like a child with his favorite toy being stolen. If you two idiots haven't notice, she is a living person with a mind of her own." Maria snapped.

"How dare you threaten me do you have any Idea who I am." The new demon said to her with a growl in his voice.

"By the smell of you, someone who hasn't been near a hot spring or river in a month." Maria growled as well, her eyes flashing from golden to red.

"I'm Koga of the wolf clan and you have no say as to how I court my mate." He said as he drew himself taller.

"You males are all alike, no matter if you're a demon or a human, you think you can have any female that catches your eye. Kagome is too nice to let you down, but I am not nice, so leave before I have wolf skin slippers!" Maria snarled, she had no clue why she was so angry. However, she rather liked the feeling.

InuYasha just backed off, he learned from many times not to deal with a female with that look in her eyes.

Maria continued to glare at the wolf; suddenly she liked Inuyasha better than this clueless wolf.

Koga just stared at her and the knife in her hand and with a smirk said, "Is that little toy supposed to scare me, ha, you only wish I was like that mutt cowing in fear."

Maria grinned and spun fully to face the wolf, "Whoever said you shouldn't fear a dagger was stupid, I think you should fear me, or at least protect something very important to you."

Koga growled and jumped back" What do you plan to do you want to challenge me as if you would win."

"Nope, not going to do that. I was taught by a highly skilled instructor who can kick my butt if I even hinted that I wanted to fight someone without due cause, but show up here again just to be a pest and I won't hesitate to hurt you." Maria growled

Koga just watched her eyes for a few minutes then just growled once more and stomped off" let's go i got better thing to do right now." with that he ran and disappeared in a tornado.

Maria growled, "Stupid wolf, now I have to readjust the sheathes now."

The others with her just stared with their jaws hanging open "Wow, that was great i wish i could do that." Kagome commented as the shock wore off the group save InuYasha all joined in to congratulate her.

Maria didn't bother speaking; she just threw one of the daggers at the ground hard enough to make it stick up in the dirt. She pushed one sleeve up, and put the other dagger back into the sheath.

InuYasha huffed and growled, "I could have taken him you know your help wasn't really needed, but I'm glad you did show up."

Maria rolled her eyes, "And you would have ended up eating dirt by that rosary around your neck. Start acting your age, you're older then everyone else here."

"Maria-chan, just relax, I'm sure InuYasha would act his age if he knew how." Kagome commented with a sly smile on her face.

Maria finished with her daggers, and walked up to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "By the time, he acts his age; you would have confessed your feelings toward him."

Kagome's eyes shot open and her face turned red as Inuyasha's robe "I-I-I-I h-h-have no idea what you're talking about." as she looked around hoping no one else heard what Maria said.

Maria's golden eyes glittered with amusement, "sure, you don't,"

The group started out again,

As the group headed down the road, Sango and Kagome huddled in close to talk and seemed to forget about the boys in their group while Miroku just walked and Inuyasha just grumble about nothing in a particular.

Maria kept glancing at her hair, which was rapidly changing colors from auburn to white.

Sango saw this and asked, "What's got her worried?"

Kagome looked as well "Maria-chan, what's wrong with your hair?"

"Just the fact that it's changing color on me, nothing really." Maria answered as she joined the other two girls,

"Well it could be anything from shock to just its something in your family." Sango said deep in thought.

"I wouldn't know, my mom is dead and my dad is never around, and let's not get started on my biological parents whoever they are." Maria responds with a shrug.

"Well I guess we can keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't mean something bad." Kagome suggests.

Maria silently wondered why all this was happening to her.


	4. Chapter 4

DarkPriestess66 says: Happy New Year my readers hope you're going to have a good year.

* * *

It was the late evening, everyone was gathered the campfire. Inuyasha began sniffing around, causing all eyes turn to him.

"InuYasha, What the heck is wrong with you, you need to go to the bathroom or something." Maria asked fidgeting as well.

"Shut up, there is a demon here somewhere." Inuyasha growled, "But I can't tell where it is."

The group jumped to their feet gathering their weapon "What? How did they even get this close, why hasn't it attacked yet?" Sango questioned her voice very tensed.

Maria did not bother getting up; she was still sitting against the tree trunk.

"I don't sense any jewel shards or a demonic aura." Kagome announced as she held her bow with an arrow knocked and ready.

"And I'm telling you i smell a demon near i just can't tell where the scents all over the place." InuYasha growled and continued to sniff the air.

Kirara walked over to Maria and sniffed her, "meow." She figured out why there was a demon's scent around, she walked over and nudged Shippo with her head.

"What's wrong, Kirara, you found something is it on Maria?" Shippo questioned with a worried voice.

Kirara mewed again and tugged on Shippo's pants with her mouth, before she started back over to where Maria was sitting, she looked at Shippo then back at Maria, silently telling the fox kit to come with her.

As Shippo walked over to where Maria was as he came near her, he caught a scent of demon as well but it was from her "Umm... Maria, I think it might be something on you but I can't tell what it is."

"The only demons, I've been around are you, Kirara and Inuyasha, so I doubt it." Maria answered, her golden eyes held a confused light.

Kirara mewed in astonishment that even Shippo could not figure it out, she jump onto Maria's shoulder and started pawing at the confused girl's neck, where the fang pendant was.

"Kirara, stop it. I don't want to lose this necklace it's in the only thing I have left of my birth family." Maria said as she lifted the cat demon off her.

Kirara continued to try to get to the fang, mewing her displeasure and annoyance.

"Maria-chan, I think that chain might be the source of the demon scent that we found if i could just look at it we could find out." Kagome asked with a worried look as well.

Maria tilted head, "I don't see how my fang pendant could be the source," she pulled the chain and revealed a canine tooth dangling from the sliver chain.

As she passed the chain over to Kagome, the three demons all seemed to focus to the chain and the fang on it.

No one noticed what was happening to Maria; her hair changed completely too white, her scent even changed to that of a full demon, there were two light lavender strips that appeared on her cheeks.

Kagome saw the reaction to the fang and they all moved to grab it when Sango turned to ask about the chain, she saw what had has happened to Maria.

"What are you looking at?" Maria questioned,

Sango just stared, her hand twitching to her blade. Kagome saw this, and turned as well "Maria-chan, what happened to you look like a female Sesshomaru." she said reached for a compact mirror to show her.

Maria took the compact and looked into it, she screamed.

Kagome's hand shot out to cover her mouth "SHHHHH we don't know what's out there and I don't want anything coming till we know what's going on you."

Maria just glared at Kagome, before she moved out of the way. "I have no clue what is going on, and I am freaking out! I spent my entire life thinking I'm human, and then I turn into this!"

"Yes, you're right but there might be something worst out there." Kagome warned her and gave back her chain.

Maria took a sniff, "Nothing, and I think I have a better sense of smell now then Inuyasha." She looked at the chain, and fang. "What?" There on the back was a single word inscribed on the back of the fang: Hidden.

She just looked at it wondering why she never saw the writing on it before. As she pulled the chain on once more Shippo yelped "Maria, your kinda back to normal."

"Why didn't I think of it before, It's a seal." Inuyasha stated, "Like the Tetsusagia has to repel full demons, who try to touch it."

"A what? InuYasha, is that what's happening here? You mean to tell me my parent knew what i was." Maria said her voice slowly rising and her eyes flicking between red and gold.

"I mean your birth parents could have been demons and looking at you, dog demons at that." Inuyasha responds,

"That just great let me just asked them, oh wait i can't i don't know who they are." She yells at InuYasha.

"Stop taking it out on me, it wasn't my fault that you didn't know." Inuyasha growled, "And for another thing, it looks like the seal was weakening for a while,"

"What you mean this would have happened anyway." She huffed out trying to calm herself before she talked again.

Inuyasha just nods, "At least here, you don't have to worry."

Kagome just sat down once more "I'm sorry you had to find out like this and as much as i hate to say it InuYasha is right it's good it happened here."

Maria stood up, and walked off; she did not care where she went. She just needed to get away from everyone.

After a few minutes of walking Maria finally felt herself, calm down as she leaned up against a tree she felt something bite here. She reached up and smacked the offending biting insect.

"OW now that wasn't very nice my lady and here, i thought you tasted good." She heard the voice come from ender her hand.

Maria looked down and noticed a tiny insect was really a demonic flea, "Great, I find out, I am a dog and now I have fleas."

"I have you know that my counsel is valued so I'm not an ordinary flea." he said as he popped up in her hand "but please allow me to introduce myself, Myoga is the name."

"Maria, the confused dog demoness. I guess."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you my dear, now I can tell by the way you dress that you might know master Inuyasha so is he near?" Myoga asked

Maria smirked, "Yep, I know him and I would be glad to give you a ride,"

"Why thank you, you're far kinder than Master InuYasha. But before we go tell me what's got you so upset that you would wonder off by yourself." the flea asked with a tap to her hand.

"Oh, just the fact that I found out that I'm a demon." Maria answered as she held up her hand to her shoulder, "And that I have no clue, who my birth parents are. So why should I not go and calm down."

The flea hopped on to her shoulder "Hmm, that is a problem one must wonder if they are their parents or their own person." Myoga said rubbing his chin.

"You are missing the basic point here." Maria complained, as she started walking back to camp.

"No, I understand, not know anything about your family or even where you came from." Myoga answered,

"I come from five hundred years in the future, but I believe my fate lies here in this era." Maria replies, "Just not my answers to my parental roots."

"Hmm yes indeed your fate and maybe even your family's history might even here."

"I doubt that, unless I am my own ancestor which wouldn't very strange, seeing as I think demons have long life spans unless they are defeated in battle." Maria responds, as she headed into camp, "Inuyasha, I found someone of yours!"

Inuyasha looked up "What did you…" he felt something bite his nose, he smacked the offending biter.

"What the blazes, what are you doing here," Inuyasha yelled as he tried to swat the little demon.

"Apparently, no one has taught him to respect his elders." Maria commented

"Not really in a strange they really care for each other but at the same time InuYasha would to just lay him out flat." Sango said

"Still," Maria states, "What is he two years old or something?"

Kagome stifled a giggle. "I really don't know but if you find out let me know, please."

Maria shook her head and climbed the nearest tree, picking a branch that can bare her weight. She leaned against the trunk, and held her fang pendant, wondering about who could have been powerful enough to seal her demonic self completely. She had an idea about why she could be in this time. "I think I know why I could pass through the well."

Shippo looked up at Maria "What did you say, Maria-chan?"

"I said, I think I know why I could pass through the well." Maria repeated her earlier statement.

The rest of the group looked up at the tree. "Oh well, tell us your idea Maria-chan because it might help out." Sango requested her face somber.

"My theory is that I belong in this time, demons aren't around in Kagome and my time, so maybe I am the last that is why I was hidden among the humans." Maria explains, looking straight ahead. "From what I learned from Kagome, demons here don't care for humans other than food source."

They all gathered deep in thought pondering her words finally Myoga hopped up and spoke "I think that the young miss might be right given the evidence that we have but for now let's keep an open mind for right now." The others looked at each other and agreed with the flea's idea.

Maria thought of something else, "Myoga-san, you called Inuyasha, Master. That would mean you served his parents or at least one of them, am I right?"

The flea seemed to puff up a bit "Why yes I did and with great pride and honor."

"Then you must be well versed in the ways of how dog demons protect themselves?" Maria asked the beginning of a plan forming in her mind.

"Yes, I do know quite a bit but not all their ways," Myoga said with a sigh.

"You know more than me, I know more about humans then I do of demons or myself for right now." Maria responds

"Well then young miss I would be glad to help you the best I can" Myoga said as he hopped up to Maria.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he listened to Myoga discuss the various things that a dog demon did to protect himself or herself or someone else. InuYasha came closer to them trying to hear what they said.

Maria listened with all due attention, as if this was just another lesson with her instructor before she left her martial arts class. She was also a bit grossed out by some of the things Myoga said and InuYasha sat down to hear the old flea talk as well.

"Thank you," Maria stated as Myoga ran out of topics to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder crashed in the sky above, but the travelers had stopped in a village.

"Does he do this at every village?" Maria asked as Miroku went up to the most prospers hut there was. She heard him tell the headman of the village there was a demonic aura in his home.

"Sadly yes." Kagome sighed as she shifted her weight to another foot.

"Couldn't you just offer to pay for a room or trade for something else?" Maria asked with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Sure, we can do that but we demons are looked at with suspicion." Inuyasha gripped with his arms crossed, "Besides do you have any money to use here?"

Maria just shook her head in a negative way. "Money, yes, usable here no. But don't you have something to trade than to use this method." Before she could blink twice, there was a massive feast before her and her friends. She did not feel very hungry. She sat calmly drinking tea.

"Do you doubt me so easily?" Miroku asks, as he stood up and went to the wall and placed a Sutra on the wall and said a prayer.

Maria's eyes went wide in surprise because a dark aura filled the room before dissipating. She saw this and wondered just how often the lecher was right as she slowly sipped her tea.

Later that evening, after the remains of the feast was taken away. Maria was searching through her backpack. The area surrounding the demon in disguise now continued everything that she had packed. However, she still could not find what she was looking for. "Where did I put it?"

"What you are looking for?" Sango asked while fixing her hair for bed.

"Trying to find my journal." Maria answered as she continued searching through her bag. "I know I packed the stupid thing, where is it!"

"Oh well can I help what does it look like?" Sango asked.

"Its black with sliver writing on it, that's not in Japanese." Maria answered

"Very well, I'll look over here and see if it fell out" Sango said while looking in the corner the pack was.

"Sit!" Kagome's shout was heard from the other room where Miroku and Inuyasha were placed for the night. "That's not even mine!"

"Found it" Maria stated as she stood up and walked over to the boy's room.

Maria went up to the half-demon dent in the floor, and grabbed her journal from Inuyasha's hands. "What were you doing with my journal?"

"I was just looking at it, I could even read the words I thought I was one of those manga book I saw the last time I was in your world," InuYasha said as he pulled himself out the hole.

"Would a Manga have a lock on it?" Maria asked logically

"I don't know I only saw a few of them." He retorts defensively.

"And this says my name in English." Maria explains, "And normally Manga has pictures on the front."

"Well I couldn't read it and I was just looking at it and I wasn't gonna break the lock." He argued back

"Whatever. What were you doing in my bag anyway? I don't keep ramen in there." Maria states, not even letting her temper get the best of her as Inuyasha was doing.

InuYasha looked down at the floor his ears dropping a little "I was curious as to what you brought and If you had anymore hidden weapons like those daggers."

"Then ask me and not go through my personal stuff, or else I would be asking Kagome to put you six feet under." Maria replied, feeling a headache coming on. She had never been around children and Inuyasha was acting like a two year old.

InuYasha looked down once more "look I'm sorry I'm just used to dealing with Kagome and her ways so I just did the same with you."

"No, you're not used to having a full demon not wanting to kill you." Maria retorts, "I am not Kagome, and I don't want to be her, she has more problems than I do."

Kagome watched the both of them like she was looking at a tennis match. "Maria-chan nobody's expects you to be me and I'm glad for it and InuYasha did say he was sorry and he didn't open the lock right?"

"No, but that doesn't mean a thing, he still looked through my stuff, next time, there will be a set mouse trap in there." Maria answers.

The half demon just looked at her and then just raised his hands "Don't worry it won't happen again." He huffed out.

Maria nods, and went back over to the room where the girls were going to sleep in. she settled down on her sleeping bag after getting the key and a pen to write in her journal.

The other girls walked in as well Kagome had an annoyed look on her face "Ugh he is such a jerk I don't know why I even put up with him." she said as she flopped down on the mat.

"Because you care for him." Maria responds, not looking up from her journal.

"I do not care for him he's an immature jerk that's more interested the shards and beating his brother than anything else." she turned and yelled in to the pillow.

"Keep telling yourself that." Maria teased, "Trust me; I know what it feels like."

Sango heard this and turned to look at her "Oh an ex-boyfriend or a one sided crush." she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Ex-boyfriend." Maria answered; her eyes flashed red as she thought about that jerk.

"Well we all have had those before its best to just forget them than to dwell on them." Sango states

"He broke my heart, I broke his jaw. I consider that to be even." Maria responds.

Kagome's head just popped up at those words and looked over to her new friend with a wide smile on her face.

Maria looked at Kagome, "What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you could teach me how to fight like you do, so that I don't have to rely on that mutt to protect me all the time." She said the last part a bit louder than what was needed.

"Kagome-chan, I hate to point out this very fact to but you're human, if I did teach you, you would still end up very much dead if you tried hand-to-hand with a demon," Maria answered, "And that sword of Inuyasha's protects human life?"

"So not everything we run into is a demon, just a lot of them." She said the last part under her breath.

"Frankly speaking, I think Inuyasha is fighting his emotions. Even I can tell that he's head over heels for you." Maria replied, "And I heard you."

Kagome just squeaked at Maria's words and blushed thinking about what she said.

Maria shook her head and started back in her journal. She finished her writing as her head began to nod, she put up her journal and got into her sleeping back and followed the others in sleep.

When morning came, the group gathered their things and got ready to head out back on the search for the shards and Naraku. Maria was still looking back at the headman's house and wondering.

The group was walking through the forest, when Maria suddenly stopped, her golden glaze flicked back, and forth, she sniffed the air.

Inuyasha stopped; as well, he looked at her "you smell it to don't you, Maria."

"I smell something, but I do not know what or who it is." Maria answered

Suddenly the half demon leapt in to the woods screaming.

"What is his problem?" Maria asked trying to figure out what the scent was and was it was coming from.

Just then something came running out just as InuYasha yelling "stop that wolf; he's from Koga's pack."

Maria just stood aside, not bothering to do anything.

The wolf ran by running further up the trail.

Maria went and stop in between the wolf and where Inuyasha was running.

Kagome yelled at InuYasha "leave him alone he hasn't done anything yet so lay off."

"Inuyasha, you're an idiot. You are taking out your feelings about Koga, on any member of his pack. Which I find very stupid." Maria states, as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop in front of Maria "I do not that, my feelings about that fleabag has nothing to do with his pack."

"Then why are you chasing after that wolf?" Maria asked, "Did he insult you or something, because I'm sure the ones on four legs can't speak."

"I was just gonna chase him off that's all and maybe follow him to see where the fleabag was." InuYasha said with a slight smirk.

"Sit and stay down" Kagome commanded and stomped up the trail in a huff.

Maria shook her head and followed Kagome, "Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, Maria-chan, what can I do for you." She said with a slight smile.

"You can calm down for one, and for two, what are your ideas about me leaving fang pendant off for good?" Maria asked

"Oh, I am calm as for the fang, I'm ok with it, and I'm sure the others wouldn't mind either." Kagome giggled at her.

"I kinda figured since the seal is weakening, I rather get used to being a demon then something I'm not." Maria states, as she reached up and took off the fang, "But I might keep it with me, because it is the only thing from my birth parents."

"Of course you should family is important." She looked back at the group and yelled, "Are you going to behave now."

"You do know he could hear without the yelling?" Maria asked, as she took off the fang and shoved it into a pocket.

"Yeah but yelling makes me feel better and I think it's the only way he'll listen to me." Kagome responds.

Maria raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that, besides you yelling is going to make me deaf, remember I have more acute hearing then he does."

Kagome blushed at that and bowed her head "Gomen, Maria-chan, I forgot about that."

"It's okay, so what can you tell me about this brother of Inuyasha's?" Maria questions,

Kagome explained all she knew about Sesshomaru then said if Maria wanted more info, she would have to ask Myoga or InuYasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Swords could be heard clashing for a mile; six people of a seven-member group were on the sidelines watching an intense and in one person's mind a confusing battle.

Maria saw this and looked over at her friends wondering, what the hell is going on here.

"You had asked about Sesshomaru, that's him." Kagome commented as she continued to watch the useless battle.

She saw this and her eyes seemed to fixate on the older of the two and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"But if they are brothers, why are they trying to kill each other?" Maria asked confused, she had to admit that Inuyasha's battle tactics were sloppy at best. The other one was better practiced or better educated in the ways of the sword.

Kagome watched the battle, "Manly because Sesshomaru is very prideful and feels the InuYasha it's a disgrace to the family name plus he feels the Tetsusagia should be his and not Inuyasha." She winced at the hit the two brothers' just dealt each other.

Maria continued to watch the battle, but something caught her attention and her sense of smell as well, there was something sneaking up on the other side of the clearing where Sesshomaru's group as located.

With a small flick of her outside hand and a toss, Maria sent out one of her daggers in to the bush near where she saw the movement.

Maria started to run across the meadow to the other side to check on the others, Inuyasha may dislike his brother, but the little human girl was innocent and she wasn't about the two idiot brothers be the cause of her demise.

As the dagger flew in to the bush, a beast jumped out and tried to grab the little human girl watching the fight.

Maria didn't know what happened but she felt a kind of rage deep within her and a whip of light formed in from her fingertips, she swung it at the demon and sliced it in half.

As the body of the demon fell, Maria saw this and wondered how she did that. She quickly shook it off and looked at the kid who was hidden behind the elder brother.

"Child, are you alright?" Maria questioned looking directly at the girl.

The child just nodded and quickly hid once more. Sesshomaru looked at Maria "I thank you for saving my ward." with that, he turned and walked away with the child.

Maria blinked and went back over to Inuyasha and the others.

Kagome quickly grabbed Maria a look of worry on her face "Maria-chan, are you alright."

"Yes, why wouldn't I be alright?" Maria answered, with her eyes bright with an unnamed emotion.

"Maria-chan, what the blazes was that you just pulled and why did that mangy bother of mine thank you?" Inuyasha asked

"So you would allow a child to die?" Maria questioned as she went over and gathered her things. "I may be a lot of things, but I wouldn't allow a child to die."

"No, of course not. I am not some kind of heartless monster. I just never thought of he even knew how to be kind." InuYasha said with a huff

"Perhaps it was because I saved the child, he deemed me worthy of saying thank you," Maria suggested as she got a cloth from her bag and went to retrieve her dagger.

"Well any way, I'm glad you did save that kid, i really think she's a good thing for him." Sango said, "Now what was up with that attack you did?"

"I am not sure; I have never been able to do something like that." Maria answered as she looked at her hand were the light whip came from.

"It's a poison whip; the bastard has one similar to it." Inuyasha answered

"He's not a bastard just because you hate him." Maria snapped at him

"Sounds like someone likes Sesshomaru." Shippo teased as he popped a lollipop in his mouth.

"I do not." Maria denied as she cleaned her dagger then put it back in her wrist sheath. She had the feeling that her path would cross again with Sesshomaru whether Inuyasha likes it or not.

The team gathered around and quickly made camp for the night. As the others chatted around the fire, Maria leaned against a tree think about both this whip and about Sesshomaru and the strange feeling; she got about him.

What they did not know was that downwind was Sesshomaru, watching the strange dog demoness. He was curious about the female and why was she was traveling with the half-breed and the strange miko.

Maria stood up from where she was sitting, "Don't give me the 'its dangerous speech' but I need to take a walk."

The others just looked at her and Kagome just tossed her a flashlight "I won't but that this just in case."

Maria nods and walked off. She sensed something earlier that seems to be directed at just her.

As she neared, the spot that she felt that feeling from, she heard a voice ask her "What is your connection to miko and the mutt." Someone said in a husky voice.

"Is it so wrong for a demon to be friends with a human?" Maria asked as she stared up at the sky.

She heard a soft grunt "i won't know most humans I met are frighten of my presence alone until I met that miko and young Rin."

"That is because you give off 'look at me and I will kill you' expression." Maria answered with a shrug.

"It's my normal expression but you never really answered my question." Sesshomaru said as he stepped closer to her.

"I have no correction to Inuyasha, except the fact that he is fun to torment." Maria answered her golden eyes glittering in the darkness.

She saw a small smile appear on the other demons face. "Well we seem to have something in common even though i rather see him in the grave."

"I don't believe that." Maria countered softly "Why were you stalking me?"

"I don't know why you fascinate me there is something strange about you, you smell much like the miko and I'm curious about that as well." he said with a deep frown on his face.

Maria didn't answer, "And you're welcome." She walked off back to camp.

She heard a thank you, and what had to be a rustling of leaves as she neared the camp once more.

Maria couldn't help it, she grinned at the encounter with Sesshomaru, she hoped for more.

Kagome saw her walk into the camp and saw the smile on her face "Maria-chan, can i talk with you for a moment?" she asked as she walk towards her.

Maria nods.

"Maria –chan, it's not any of my business but i can't help but see a pleased smile on you and wonder who you met out there." Kagome stated

"You're right; it's none of your business." Maria agreed, "Who I meet outside of this group is my business unless I deem it otherwise."

Kagome looked her friend over and just smiled once more "yes, your right it's not my business but if you ever want to talk about or even just tell me let me know.

The demoness thought about what Kagome just said, and decided that she would not open up to anyone just yet. She sat back down, flicked out a dagger, and started playing with the tip.

Shippo went over to her and leaned up to her. "Maria, can you tell me about your life before you came to Japan?"

Maria looked at the fox demon kit, "Why?"

"I like hearing stories about the other side of the well and since you came for another country, I would like to hear about it." Shippo answered while snuggling down.

Maria put the dagger back into the sheath; pulling up one leg, she laid her head on her knee. "I lived in what is called North America, I think it has been found and settled in this era, but I can't be certain about that. But it's mostly the same in America, lights that turn night into day and music and moving pictures and sound."

"Really, but you said that its really far, how did you get to Japan." The fox kit looked at her with drowsy eyes.

"I flew in an airplane, they can fly in the air by the use of an engine, and if you stay alive for another five hundred years, you'll see them." Maria answered, "I grew up in a small town, basically in the middle of nowhere."

"R-r-r-really wow I hope I do stay alive to see it to" the fox kit yawned once more.

Maria picked up Shippo and held him, as she could see he would be asleep within a few seconds. "My family went on picnics in the summer, and ice skating in the winter, we had a really great time being together." She closed her eyes, "until my mom got sick."

The kit frowned "I'm sorry to hear that did she get better?"

"No. she passed away when I was seven." Maria answered, "After that my dad began to work a lot thinking he was doing right by me, he put me through martial arts classes for after school activities while he was at work,"

Shippo sniffed a little and wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry, Maria, I didn't mean to bring back a bad memory. " he said as tried to hug her.

"It's not a bad memory, humans are fragile creatures, they get sick, and they die. She is alive in my heart." Maria answered. "After that I started getting in trouble in school, fighting mostly. I think my anger caused the seal on my blood to weaken."

"Hmmm it could be stuff like that I don't know about" he said with a final yawn and closing his eyes.

Maria glanced up at the others, "So you know my background, I guess I fit in this group."

The group just stared at her for a minute then Kagome just went up to her and hugged her "you fit this group the first time you knocked InuYasha down a peg."

Maria smirked, "He's not the only one, I plan on knocking down a peg or ten."

She leaned against the tree, senses alert for danger, she wouldn't sleep tonight now that her memory of her mother was brought to the front of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru leaned against the tree, guarding his traveling companions' campsite. Rin was curl up beside A-Un sleeping contently, and Jaken was snoring with a snot bubble from his beak, which disgusted the dog demon.

He replayed the events of this afternoon in this mind, just who was the new demoness traveling with his brother, and why was not she trying to kill Inuyasha because of the hatred shared by full demons toward half-breeds?

As Sesshomaru thought, he tried to think of a reason, as to why she all so smelled like that miko that travels with him as well.

With all his thinking was leading to an enormous headache, growling quietly to himself, he had to figure out more about her. However, to do that he would need to get close to her or close to her, as he would permit. He would not travel with his half-breed brother. No matter the mystery, this demoness in foreign clothing suggested. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes intending to rest, and not sleep. He kept his senses alert for danger.

* * *

Maria had a troubled feeling the next day as they continued searching for Naraku's whereabouts, she had the feeling she was being stalked yet again.

"Inuyasha, are you sure that he might have come this way this seems like it's to empty to me." Kagome asked

"I can smell his stench all of this place." Inuyasha answered

"So that's the smell of death around here ugh how can you stand it." Maria commented while holding her nose.

"You get used to it. Death is everywhere in this time," Kagome states as she looked at her demoness friend with sympathy.

Shippo passed a flower to her "Here Maria-chan, this might help."

Maria smiled one tiny canine tooth sticking out, "Thanks," As she smelled the flower it reminded her of the field near her home. "This is great, Shippo, it really helps" She smiles as she places the flower in her hair.

"How come Shippo can get away with flirting with the pretty ladies and I can't?" Miroku muttered as his hand crept near Sango's rear end.

"Because Shippo isn't a pervert like you, Monk." Sango growled as she smacked Miroku across the face.

"And Miroku he's sweeter than you will ever be." Maria said while ruffling the fox kits hair.

Shippo grinned at Miroku but did not say anything.

Maria sighed as she thought about her encounter with Sesshomaru, what made her so special for him to summon her. She ran a hand through her silver-white hair, and noticed she was in desperate need of a bath and a good shampooing.

Kagome saw this and gave a small smile "I know how you feel in the next place we stay at, we can wash our hair, I hope."

"Or maybe just a hot spring," Maria suggested "Either way, we would get clean."

Inuyasha just groans "What the big deal about your hair any way it's just there any way." He huffs as lays flat on the ground.

"Most females like to be clean; it's a way to show that you care about yourself." Maria answered

"I never really cared; you both look and smell fine to me." He replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Was that a Compliment? I just heard." Maria gasped

InuYasha quickly stutters out a no and turns over not looking at the two girls.

"It must be the new moon tonight." Kagome states, "Or else he wouldn't be like this."

"What's that suppose to mean I can be nice, I just never had a reason to." He responds as he gets up and walks over to the other side of the camp.

"Since I joined up, all I hear from you is complaints." Maria explains, mainly about her being there it was almost as if Inuyasha was jealous of her.

"That's not true I have been nice right, Kagome?" He asks her.

"I don't know," Kagome, answered.

"What's that suppose to mean I have been nice." Inuyasha yells as he turns to face the two girls.

"No, you haven't been. You first tried to kill me for the jewel. If that is nice, I don't want you to be mad at me." Kagome responds calmly, "And how about when you go off to find Kikyo," she looked down at the ground when she mentioned the walking dead priestess.

The half-demon just stops and pales the blushes for a second then looks at the ground as well "Look, I don't even want to have this talk right now, I'm out of here." He turns and leaves the camp.

Maria watched him go, "He's troubled, and who is Kikyo?"

Kagome looks at Maria with both a sad face as she quickly explains who Kikyo is.

"Let's see if I understand this, so fifty years ago, Kikyo was the one who purified the jewel but was tricked into sealing Inuyasha to the Goshinboku by Naraku?" Maria asked "and you are her reincarnation."

"That's it in a nutshell and he has feelings for her still," Kagome answered, "even though she tried to kill him more than once."

Maria jump to another tree branch, in the direction that Inuyasha wondered off too.

A few minutes later, she found him leaning against an old stump looking at the night sky.

"I would give anything to be where you are right now." Maria stated as she stood on the branch above Inuyasha

"What do you want? Come to tell me I'm wrong as well." He nearly growled to her.

Maria shook her head, "No, I just think you need someone to confide in that is a third party and doesn't give a crap about your relationship with either Kagome or Kikyo, who are the same person just different lifetimes."

He turned and looked at her confusion clearly written on his face.

Maria smiled, "I know I'm new to being a demon, but I have eyes and I can see that both of you do care for each other, from what I just learned I would think of you as a two-timing idiot."

"And you are willing, why?" he voice was softer than normal.

"Well Sango is on Kagome's side, and Miroku, I wouldn't trust with advice on women." Maria answered, "And Shippo is just too young, and Kirara can't properly speak, and I know damn well, Sesshomaru is of no use."

He huff and turned away from her "you don't think I know that but before Kagome or Kikyo, I really didn't have anyone and I'm just don't know okay." He growls with his frustration.

"I didn't either." Maria agreed, "We're alike in some ways," she jump from the tree, and landed on the ground. "I understand that you had every human and every demon out to kill you because of your birth."

He looks at her with a look in his eyes that seemed to ask her for one thing. Why?

"Because I want to help, I hate seeing my friends in pain." Maria answered, "My mom would come back from the dead to kick my butt if I didn't try to help."

He just flops down to the ground and lays his head on his knees "What am I suppose to do Maria just tell me that I mean I know she's dead but when I see her and hear her voice it's like we're back to when we first met."

Maria sat down, "I can't tell you what to do because you would be following someone else's orders, but I think you should think about everything, who can you trust not to use you and be there for you, and love you for you. Not for something they want you to be."

The young half-demon just sighs once more and looks at this new friend "Your right there really has been only one person to do that and it's been Kagome but" with a deeper sigh" what do I do now."

"Kill Naraku for what he has done in the past, since he is the one who tricked you." Maria answered "And then move on; don't live in the past move on to a better future." she then snorted. "I should really listen to my own advice."

Inuyasha looks at her with a faint smile "that's just one more good reason to kill him, and thanks Maria-chan, I'll try."

"One brother down, one to go." Maria muttered

"Huh, did you say something, Maria-chan?" he asked while standing up once more.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Maria answered, "I'm heading back,"

"I'll meet you there in a few minutes okay." He said as he eyed a flowering bush nearby.

Maria left Inuyasha, grinning. Now that she solved that problem, she just needs to get Sesshomaru to see Inuyasha as a person not a disdain on his bloodline. She would need more luck then she had. Thinking of the male demon sent her heart fluttering. In addition, she promised herself after the last jerk that she would crush on another male again.

As she got back to the camp Sango met her at the edge "where did you run off to? I got worry after you were gone for so long."

"I just had a heart-to-heart with a hard headed demon." Maria answered

"Why waste your time with him he's as much a jerk as his brother most times he can't even see how much her hurts Kagome." She said the anger in her voice rising.

"He has a reason for being a jerk, and you leave his royal cold heart to me." Maria responded

The demon slayer just stopped dead in her tracks and stared for a full minute. "You like him don't you"

"Who? Inuyasha?" Maria asked

"No Sesshomaru, you like him, don't you." Sango answered

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Maria replied

"Of course not then why try to fix him unless you mean with a dagger." Sango states

"Sango, the day I admit I like Sesshomaru, is the day you admit you have something with Miroku." Maria countered

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She denied with a crimson blush on her face.

"Then we agree." Maria commented then walked around Sango.

"Yes, we are." She said as the both sat next to the fire.

A few minutes later, they saw Inuyasha come it to the camp while hiding something in his robe.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and talked to her in a soft voice and they both walked to the edge of the camp.

Maria kept her reaction to herself, she wanted to kick her feet and giggle in excitement.

Sango and Miroku saw this as well and wondered what was going on with those two. Shippo was going to ask what is happening, but was yanked back by Maria.

"Don't even go there." Maria whispered to Shippo.

"What do you mean? They're just going to fight like they normally do." Shippo struggled in her grip

Maria shook her head, "Not if Inuyasha wants a full female dog demon after him, he won't do anything stupid."

Just then, InuYasha reached in to his robe, pull out a bunch of flowers, handed them to Kagome to wish Kagome blushed and hugged him, and kissed him on the lips.

The moment was ruined by the sound of a smack.

"Honestly Monk, you can't keep your hand to yourself!" Sango huffed

The two lovebirds broke off their kiss and just smiled then they heard Shippo gave a sigh of relief finally all the mushy stuff is over with. "What's wrong with you two are you both, sick or something?"

"Shippo, you'll learn about that when you're older." Maria states

"Why all that mushy stuff just causes trouble and just a headache to me," the fox kit complained to Maria.

"I repeat you'll learn when you're older." Maria repeated herself. She let go of Shippo and walked out of the campsite.

The fox kit huffed his cheeks "Girls, I'll never understand them."

* * *

Maria looked around, "You can come out now, and I know you're there."

Sesshomaru just eased out from behind the tree with a grim look on his face" Why bother helping that mutt you should be trying to kill him, he a mockery of us pure demons."

"It's not his fault that he was born, it's the parents. You're acting like a child having a temper tantrum." Maria answered, "Fact is, I do not hate humans or half-demons."

He growls to her "I am not a child that mangy mutt was never worth the effort father made for him."

"Yes, you are. So your father left your mother for Inuyasha's human mother. Make senses now," Maria, thought, "Honestly, if you hated him as much as you claim too, you would have killed him when he was a child,"

"I was happy just where he was till that strange miko showed up and freed him." He growled once more "and why do you smell like her anyway." he pointed at her.

She went up to Sesshomaru and came had to look up at him, she came up to just his chin. "I smell like her because I am not from this time, I came from the future."

The demon just stepped back at the closeness of the demoness. "What do you mean you're from the future?"

"Just as I said, I come from the future. Where demons do not exist or at least I thought they didn't under the seal started to break. I was hidden among the humans." Maria explained, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, by all rights, I shouldn't trust you but for some reason I do."

"Well that explains much as to your behavior and your smell well I guess you spending sometime might do you some good but you still have to learn how to behave as a proper demon of the dog clan."

Maria rolled her eyes. "I don't belong to any clan or pack, I act the way I want. So get used to it."

"Then maybe you should have a proper alpha to help fix your attitude, little girl-pup." He growled once more as he stepped in closer to her

"When I find one, I'll let you know." Maria challenged she didn't know what she was doing, but the instinct was there.

Sesshomaru knew exactly what she was doing; she was trying to prove that she was his equal. He liked that, but she was still a pup in many ways and he was going to enjoy this game. He stared at her for a minute not backing down then gets a sly smirk; He retreated to the forest.

"Come back here you jerk I wasn't through with you" Maria yelled into the woods.

"Chase after him, you idiot." A voice deep within her growled

As she thought about it more, her legs were already in motion, giving chase to the other demon.

Maria had to rely on her sense of smell as she ran through the forest. Away from the campsite, she wondered if the others were starting to wonder what happened to her.

She found his scent easy enough but trying to follow his path starting to get harder "What's the matter little girl can't run with the real dogs." She heard from the woods all around her.

She was good at running but for a human standard, she had to push herself to her limits. She didn't notice that her eyes were starting to bleed red.

DarkPriestess66: sorry if some of the grammar is messed up, I tried to catch everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria stopped suddenly and shook her head to clear it, "What am I thinking?"

"What's the matter little puppy scared of being lost maybe you do need to go back to your doghouse." The voice seems to goad her more to chase him than to return to the others.

"I am not going to chase after him, like a lovesick puppy." Maria answered the voice.

"Who said anything about love, he doesn't think you're good enough to be his equal that's what you want to prove right, little puppy?" The voice mocked once more.

"I never good enough for anyone, I don't need a voice to tell me that." Maria replied, "I'm not going to chase him, how is that proving I'm his equal?" she turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru was watching from a tree branch, surprised that she would think so low of herself.

Maria made her way back to the camp, she still felt as she was being followed to the edge of the woods.

Sesshomaru watched her leave the woods back to the camp of his half brother, Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what wounded her pride so much.

Maria walked into camp and went straight for her sleeping bag, and turned away from the group.

They all stared at her wondering what happened in the woods Shippo came closer to her bag and asked "Maria-chan, what's wrong did something happened?"

"Just leave me alone." Maria responds,

"But Maria-chan, you're upset I want to know what's wrong, please tell me, we're friends right? The fox kit asked with worry in his voice.

"You wouldn't understand." Maria replied

"Hey cause I'm a kid doesn't mean I won't understand." Shippo stated

"Shippo," Kagome warned "Her aura is increasing, stop pestering."

Shippo quickly backs away "Fine Maria-chan, but if you want to talk just let me know I'm all ears."

Maria closed her eyes, Shippo wouldn't understand the pain she was in, no one would

As the night passed, Maria spent it tossing and turning, her dreams shifting from her encounter with Sesshomaru and the voice she heard in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Maria poked Inuyasha for the fifth time, since the journey began again.

He just grunted and gave an annoyed huff "Will you stop that it's getting on me nerves. " he snaps at her.

"Nope, I'm bored." Maria answered as she poked at Inuyasha again.

"Well go bother the monk or play with Shippo? Why in all the heavens are you picking on me?" Inuyasha asked trying to get away from Maria, who was turning out to be an annoying new friend.

"First, I am not getting near those so-called cursed hands of Miroku's and Shippo's taking a nap in Kagome's hair." Maria answered, as she continued to pester Inuyasha.

Inuyasha finally stood up and stalked off to the woods "If you need something to do then help me get some more firewood for the night or try and get some fish for us." He yelled at her as he moved further into the woods.

She suddenly stopped as she felt it. Sesshomaru's aura directed toward her again; it was as if he was monitoring her, but why? Why was he trying to get on her last nerve? Was he getting his jollies from pestering her or did he really seem to like her? "Sure, I'll just go this way…" she went down wind of InuYasha, where she could feel Sesshomaru's aura.

As she neared the place where she felt Sesshomaru's aura, she heard him speak. "So little puppy, you want to try and run with the real dogs or just sit back and watch your betters work.

"You know Fluffy; you talk a lot for someone who never says anything." Maria countered keeping a tight leash on her animistic side; she searched the area.

He growled at her, "what did you call me." He flashes his canines.

"I called you fluffy." Maria answered; she smiled her own canine teeth showing.

"You're feeling good enough to try and run with the real dogs little puppy-girl." Sesshomaru challenged

"Let me know when there are real dogs around." Maria retorted, as she went around gathering wood for the fire.

"Oh finally showing some bite much better than last time." He smirked back

Maria didn't bother to look at Sesshomaru, she was sure that if she did her heart would stop.

"I saw what you your doing to the mutt; at least you were showing him his place." Sesshomaru commented

Maria stood up, with her load of wood. "I wasn't showing him his place as you put it, far as I'm concerned Inuyasha is twice the demon you are. Good Evening." she walked off with her load of wood.

He reached out to grab her "He can only wish he was." He stopped himself before he touched her and backed off "sorry that was wrong of me." He stood straighter and bowed "I should have been proper."

Maria backed up until there was at least two feet between them. Her eyes narrowed, "I'm a good judge of character, and I don't like you right now."

Sesshomaru looked at her and he seemed troubled by her words. Sesshomaru quickly faded to the woods and disappeared

Maria watched as the demon left, her heart throbbed painfully, she didn't like what she did, but she was tired of him disrespecting his own brother.

She heard Kagome calling out her name, and that food was ready.

Maria went back to camp, and set down her load by the pile that Inuyasha gathered, "Shippo can have my potion, I'm not hungry." she just went and gathered her bathing supplies and left to the hot spring that was nearby. She slipped into the spring after undressing; she sank until only her nose was above the water.

She did notice there was a pile of pebbles, to be used as throwing missiles if Miroku decided to follow the females to watch them bathing.

As she sat in the water, she soon heard a young voice coming closer; the voice sounded like the young girl that traveled with Sesshomaru. Why was she so close to the campsite?

Maria swam to the edge where the voice was coming from; she rested her arms on the edge. Waiting for whoever it was to come.

The little girl came out of the brushes, and stopped when she saw the demoness who wore strange clothing, staring at her.

"Hello," Maria greeted, as she grinned at the girl.

The girl just nodded to her looked down as she moved towards the water.

Maria moved to the other side of the spring where her supplies were located. She ducked under the water to get her hair wet.

She heard the child enter the water with a joyful sigh.

Maria came back up, and grabbed her two-in-one shampoo and conditioner.

The child watched her as cleaned herself.

Maria looked at the child, "I'm Maria, and I'm not like most demons or humans for that matter."

Finally, the child spoke "What did you do to lord Sesshomaru?"

"What are you talking about; I didn't do anything besides tell him the truth about what I thought about him." Maria answered

"He's been acting strange since he first met you." The child glared at the demoness.

"Strange? I don't understand," Maria asked; the Sesshomaru that kept pestering her was the same except for the times he grated on her nerves.

"Yes, strange, he spent the last few nights thinking and just now he told Jaken he made a mistake." Rin explained

"You're really quite observant for a young child," Maria praised, and wondered if it was something she said that made Sesshomaru act strangely around his own traveling companions.

Rin just glared at Maria "don't try and fool me what did you do."

"I didn't do anything physically to him; I may have said I do not like people who treat their relatives like scum." Maria replied, softly, "But that shouldn't have done anything at all at least to him." She finished washing, and grabbed the towel to dry off; she dressed in her comfortable sweat pants and a large shirt that she would sleep in.

The child just glared at her more.

Maria packed up her bathing supplies; she debated going back to camp or go to Sesshomaru.


	10. Chapter 10

Rin looked over to Maria without saying another word; she grabbed her things and ran off.

Maria stared at the girl, and raised an eyebrow, she went back to camp, and put her stuff away, she then jump into a tree, she waited until the others were preoccupied she slipped out of camp back in the direction that the girl had come from.

As she neared where she saw Rin run off to she felt Sesshomaru's aura once more plus a different aura.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you cannot let this female get to she travels with your brother how important can she be." Jaken reasoned to the dog demon.

Maria bit her lip, as she jump from the tree, landing on the ground without a sound. She hesitated at the edge of the clearing, not knowing how to approach a demon who by all rights, she should have submitted too. She just stepped out into the middle of Sesshomaru's campsite. "That's what I want to know."

Sesshomaru looked at Maria then quickly looked back Jaken jumped up to defend his lord.

"Please, I'm sure Sesshomaru could kill me if he wanted too, as I told the girl, I haven't done anything physically to him. As if I could, I haven't gotten a grip on my demonic powers yet." Maria stated rolling her eyes at the pathetic imp.

Jaken just looked at her "then what kind of sorcery have you cast on my lord."

"I did nothing, except stand up to him without fighting like he does with Inuyasha," Maria replied, as much as she wanted to give into the temptation of strangling the annoying little imp.

"Jaken get away from her before I kill you." Sesshomaru ordered. He stood up and walked over to Maria "What are you doing here; you're not safe here you need to leave now."

"Don't give that speech that is old as yesterday's bread. I came here because your companions are worried and I think it's my fault." Maria answered. "And for the fact, you have been following the group or me since you first saw me."

He looked at her and then looked at the imp "Jaken, take Rin and leave us for a minute."

Maria watched the two leave their camp, now she felt completely stupid for even deciding to come here.

Sesshomaru turned to Maria and growled, "There something about you, I find intriguing and I don't know why but I can't get you out of my mind." As he spoke those words, he moved closer to her until they were almost face-to-face.

Maria watched to claw out her betraying heart as it started to beat a mile a minute. "Is it because I stand up to you without trying to behead you or that I deflate your male ego?"

Sesshomaru leaned in closer letting her scent fill his nose" You're right but there is something else, you have me thinking about things and I don't know if I like them all." He slowly walked around her as he spoke trying to figure out for himself what about her drove him this way.

Maria watched him, "what were you a vulture in a previous life?" she didn't like be inspected like prized cattle.

He stood in front of her once more then stepped back giving her room to breathe not that she wanted to smell more of him.

"Are you finished with your inspection, because that was kind of creepy?" Maria questioned

He growled and moved back once more "Will you please just go back to the others, I need to think and right now you are more of a distraction than I need right now."

"That just makes me warm and fuzzy on the inside." Maria replies sarcastically as she turned and went back in the direction of her campsite, she stopped and turned "You're not the only one."

Before she left his camp he asked one more question" Why do you think my brother and I should make peace?"

"Because he's family, it's not his fault that he was born, and you seem to be taking your father's betrayal of falling in love with a human out on him." Maria answered, "it shouldn't matter if there is human blood flowing in his veins, if humans were that bad, why do you have one with you?" she left.

"Because for some reason she makes me feel better." He mumbled to no one at all.

Maria returned to camp, and hoped that Sesshomaru's scent wasn't on her. As she entered the camp, she heard a soft mew coming closer to her.

"Kirara?" Maria questioned

The cat demon moved in closer and rubbed her head against her leg.

"I hope you didn't follow me all the way," Maria commented as she scooped the cat demon into her arms.

The cat demon shook her head and laid her head down.

"Good because I doubt I would be able to handle it if the others knew where I was sneaking off to during the night." Maria replied as she walked into camp.

She went to her area and sat down, wondering about Sesshomaru if he was really going to try to make peace with his brother, and if Inuyasha was willing to agree to it.

"Oh really and where would that be?" Shippo asked

"You wouldn't like it if I told you, Shippo." Maria answered, "I'm not sure why I'm doing the things I'm doing right now."

Shippo just stared at the demoness "You don't have that love sickness like Kagome and Inuyasha do ya."

"Love isn't a sickness, if Love weren't involve none of us would be here, well I'm not so sure about the perverted monk over there who even gropes in his sleep." Maria stated as she watched in wonder at how Miroku could pull off such a feat and still be alive to enjoy it. "What are you doing still awake?"

"Something just woke me up." Shippo yawned, "I went to your spot to curl up with you but you were gone and i got worried."

Maria's golden eyes soften "It's there, I'm not sleeping tonight."

The fox kit rubbed his eyes "Why's that Maria -chan is it anything i could help with?"

"No, I'm just not sleeping, someone has to stay on guard tonight," Maria answered, as she leapt into a tree and prepared to stand guard.

Shippo just shook his head, went over to Maria's sleeping bag, and curled up to it while Kirara joined her in the tree and lay down in her lap.

The next morning the group came together for breakfast and to plan where they would go to find Naraku.

"I say just let him come to us, he must be laughing at us while we are chasing are tails looking for him." Maria suggested, she had a gut feeling, something was going to happen today, and Inuyasha wasn't going to be agreeable to it.

After several hours of walking later, Inuyasha stopped and started to growl.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha "What's wrong, you smell something."

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spat the name as if it were poison to him.

The group save Maria ready themselves for a fight as Sesshomaru slowly walked in to view with Rin at his side looking a bit peeved at Maria.

Maria grinned at Sesshomaru, holding back a true smile of victory.

"What do you want Sesshomaru, you want to start another fight." Inuyasha growled out.

"No, in fact I never start the fights you do, little brother." Sesshomaru answered in monotonously, he locked eyes with the demoness that was haunting his thoughts and his very rare dreams, and he could see the emotions in her eyes, she was encouraging him to make peace with his brother. He fought the urge to shudder in defeat.

InuYasha lowered his sword and looked at his half brother "Then what do you want _brother_? If you're not here to cause trouble."

Maria swallowed then walked up and stood in-between the two brothers, "Perhaps, _Lord _Sesshomaru is seeking an alliance?"

The two Brothers stared at her then at each other. "Is this true, Sesshomaru, you want to try and work together for now at least?" Inuyasha questioned

"I loath to admit it, but yes." Sesshomaru answered, he would join this rag-tag group if only to end the obsession that was threatening to consume him. The obsession with by the name of Maria.

Maria backed away and winked at the girl, before resuming her place within her group of friends.

Rin just looked at her and moved closer to her lord, Sesshomaru gently placed his hand on her and looked to his brother.

Maria just knew that she had to win over the girl, so saving her life didn't count.

Sesshomaru nodded to his brother, and went and stood beside the only one worthy of being beside him: Maria.

Rin saw this and moved further away from the demoness still keeping a wary eye on her.

"Rin," Sesshomaru stated, noticing the way his ward was looking at the demoness.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru." the child answered looking to her lord.

"Enough." Sesshomaru ordered, which told the child, she was being foolish.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Just then Jaken ran in to the group "Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure this is wise."

Sesshomaru ignored the imp.

"I thought a servant was supposed to obey his lord's wishes, no matter what they were?" Maria questioned, innocently.

"You're right, woman. They should follow their lord's order if they want to see the sun rise again." Sesshomaru growled out to Jaken.

"My Name is Maria; learn it, Use It, Love It." Maria retorted

"I'll think about it." Sesshomaru deadpanned

"Oh, I'm sure that's not all you think about." Maria teased softly, as she sped up to walk next to Sango.

Sango couldn't believe her ears, it sounded that Maria was what did Kagome call it oh yeah, flirting with Sesshomaru.

Kagome Giggled at the sight of all this "You do know this is like that American show about the mismatched roommates."

"Kagome, you know you shouldn't believe everything that you see on TV." Maria remarked, "Most of that stuff is to win money."

"What are you two talking about?" Shippo asked while licking on a lollipop.

"Shippo, where are your manners, shouldn't you ask Rin, if she would like a lollipop?" Maria scolded. "And we're just talking about stuff from our time. Nothing of real importance."

Shippo blushed then reached in to his pocket and offered her a lollipop "I'm sorry here you should try one there really good Kagome brings them most of the time."

Rin looked at the strange offering, before looking to her lord.

"There's fine to eat," Maria muttered low enough for only the demon to hear.

Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin took the candy and gave a small lick the smile on her face seemed to light up her whole face soon she was talking with Shippo about other things Kagome has brought with her.

Maria almost wished she hadn't scolded Shippo for his manners, as she felt eyes on her. She glanced at Sesshomaru; he was staring at her.

"You do know woman that if she becomes sick from this I will blame you for it." Sesshomaru stated

"I ate plenty of them when I was her age, and I never got sick and I was hidden at the time, so my insides were at a human's at the time. The only way she is going to be ill is if she eats too many," Maria explains, "They are made from sugar, and fake flavoring."

Sesshomaru shook his head thinking _what_ _have i gotten myself in to now._

Maria grinned, "You'll learn to love me, isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

He looked at the both of them and for the first time ever felt sorry for his brother," To quote something i learned from your time, ' no comment'"

"Just for that, I'm going to end a part of my never ending curiosity." Maria growled, she then sprinted up and tugged on Inuyasha's ears, "They are fuzzy!"

InuYasha jumped back from her covering his ear "Ahhh It's the play all over again." he yelped and hid behind Kagome.

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's reaction to Maria's touch.

Maria laughed then set her eyes on the white fluffy thing hanging off of Sesshomaru's shoulder; she was going to see if it was as soft as it looked for the duration of Sesshomaru's time with the group.


	11. Chapter 11

"Please,"

"No"

"Please "

"No,"

"Please,"

"No"

"Please "

"No."

"Please,"

"No"

"Please "

"No,"

"But I want to touch the fluffy thing on your shoulder, why can't I?" Maria pouted; unbeknownst to her Sesshomaru thought the young demoness' pout was rather cute.

Rin and Shippo both look at them with very confused faces while still eating their lollipops.

"Is she always like this?" Rin asked Shippo.

Shippo shook his head, "It's new to me, I never seen her like this, kind of reminds me of Mother and Father."

"If Maria keeps up pestering Lord Sesshomaru, I doubt she will be in one piece." Miroku stated

"If you want to keep your hand attached to your arm, you will leave my rear end alone." Sango threatened.

"Those two seem the strangest to me. Why does he continue to do such things?" Rin continue to wonder about the group her lord joined.

Shippo shrugged, "They're great once you get passed their flaws, and Maria is smart for someone who has never been a demon until a few days ago. You shouldn't judge her before you get to know her."

"I guess but I don't like how my lord acts around her." Rin complained while glaring at Maria.

Shippo motioned with his hand for Rin to come down to his level, so he can whisper in her ear.

She did as he asked still keeping an eye on the two demons.

"I think they like each other, like a mom and dad like each other, and Lord Sesshomaru doesn't know how to express that…" Shippo whispered keeping his hand near his mouth so the two demons wouldn't try to see what he was saying.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he glanced back at the two demons, and silently wondered if that were even possible for his brother with a heart of ice.

Rin's eyes shot right open and looked at the fox cub "No my lord can't be like that he's too great for that."

"So? I think it's possible, I mean she is a full dog demoness, and isn't the one who cowers in fear. She even saved your life." Shippo replied, "Grown ups need other grown ups to keep them company too, and your Jaken isn't the right one."

"I guess you might be right but he's my lord first and I don't want him to forget me." Rin whispered back.

Maria looked at the two children; the fox kit and the human child, "what are you two whispering about?"

The two of them quickly pulled apart trying to look innocent.

"Nothing much Maria-chan just trying to get to know each other better." Shippo smiled.

Maria just shook her head, as she twirled a strand of silverish white hair on her finger, "Sure, you are."

Kagome walked over to the group "Lord Sesshomaru would you like to try something from our time since you have joined our group."

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome, but a glance from Maria told him he better answer and do so in a good way, "I have no need for human food."

Maria went over to her backpack and took out her hairbrush, and sat down and started brushing her hair.

Sesshomaru watched this for a few minutes completely entranced by her movements then quickly turned and walked to the edge of the camp.

Maria watched from the curtain of her long hair, and grinned as she went back to brushing her hair.

Sango went over to Maria and with a smirk, "You do know that you're making him crazy right now."

"Who?" Maria asked innocently but having a good idea of whom.

She just shook her head "You know who I mean, Maria-chan"

"Of course, I know who you are referring too," Maria admitted, she stood up. "I guess I have to solve his dilemma for him."

Sango smiled and just walked off.

Maria walked to the edge of the clearing where Sesshomaru was standing. "I suppose you've gone crazy about something?"

"Yes, you could say something like that." He huffed out in annoyance.

"You know it's acceptable to allow yourself to feel emotions," Maria whispered "and it's acceptable to find someone you wish to spend the rest of your life with."

He just looked at her the emotions playing across his face faster than Maria could tell.

"Even if the one you have chosen at being a demoness, just don't let it consume you and don't forget the one who had already started to worm her way into your shielded heart." Maria stated. She gently brushed his arm with her fingertips, before leaving.

He look to her as she walked away then he got up, went to her, and gently ran his fingers through her hair as he went over to Rin to talk with her.

Maria smiled softly as she felt the contact and then stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha, whose mouth had fell open at the sight.

Kagome just reached over, closed his mouth, and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Don't be so shocked he can be kind to Inuyasha."

"But-but-but…" Inuyasha stuttered

"I know it's strange but don't you think he should be happy to and Maria-chan might just give it to him." She smiles and ruffles his head.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kagome-chan." Maria laughed, "Well now we know why I'm here huh?"

Kagome just nods and gets ready to bathe at the hot spring nearby.

"Going to bathe?" Maria asked

"Yes care to join us?" She asked

Maria nods, "yes." She then looked at Rin, "You can join us too if you want." She stood up and grabbed her backpack.

Rin looks at her and the other girl, nods her head, and joins them.

Shippo looked up, "Can I come?"

"Sure," Maria answered.


End file.
